1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting assembly, and more particularly to an adjusting assembly for a drum support in a marching band to allow the drum support to be easily adjusted to adapt to users of different height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a marching band, a drum is responsible for providing beats to the songs that are being played so that all the members in the band are able to follow the beats to perform formations. In order to allow the drummer to easily carry the drum around while the marching band is moving, a drum support is provided to allow the drummer to easily walk with the band. The drum support is provided with a pair of arcuate supports which are designed to be placed on top of the user's shoulders, a base assembly and a pair of hooks adjustably connected to the base assembly. The base assembly is composed of a primary base having a first extension vertically extending upward from the primary base and a secondary base having a second extension vertically extending downward from the secondary base. The first extension is provided with multiple fixing holes and the second extension is provided with multiple adjusting holes respectively aligned with the fixing holes. A fixing bolt is able to extend through the mutually aligned fixing holes and adjusting holes to securely secure engagement between the first extension and the second extension such that after the pair of arcuate supports are fixed to the secondary base and the hooks are fixed to the primary base, the drummer is able to pull out the fixing bolt to realign the fixing holes and the adjusting holes to adjust a relative position between the first extension and the second extension. Therefore, the drum support is adjusted to adapt to the height of the drummer.
During adjustment, it is noted that a specific fixing hole is corresponding to and aligned with a specific adjusting hole so that the drummer may sometimes need to cope with the limited adjustment capability of the current drum support. That is, due to the limited adjustment capability, the drummer may not be able to adjust the relative position between the first extension and the second extension of the drum support to a specific condition and the drummer may need to play along in spite of the bad adjustment result.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved adjusting assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.